


With All the Exits Sealed

by SegaBarrett



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Mal and Inara and the dance they do.





	With All the Exits Sealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, and I make no money from this. 
> 
> A/N: Title from "No Reply at All" by Genesis.

Mal is sure that Inara floats, as if she’s made of magic. He chips away at her, comment and retort on top of one another, stacking them like blocks because then she wouldn’t see what she really means to him. If he ever let his guard down, he would be the one getting something stolen from him, something slipped out from under his nose. He can’t really put his finger on quite what it would be, however, and he doesn’t want to know. So when his hand accidentally brushes her hair, he steps back and makes a quip. He’s safe. 

You don’t have a whole lot of time to think about what a relationship means when, most days, you’re about to die imminently. Inara likes to watch Mal when he isn’t looking, to brush hair out from his eyes like he’s a big fluffy dog. She sighs and she corrects him when he says something dumb, and she doesn’t think that much of it. When it’s a quiet night, they’ll sit and watch each other, neither talking and each waiting for the moment to be shattered by a new crisis. To be hanging upside-down once again, like they like it.


End file.
